What the Water Gave Me
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: "In that moment, Cloud wanted to die. Not only had his once private retreat been ruined, be he knew he would never hear the end of this once word got around" - WARNING: Smut!


**A/N**: Time for some more smut. Why? Because that seems to be a big favorite on this site (I must admit that I am quite a fan as well) As I may have stated before, I am a sucker for anything involving water. It's a guilty pleasure of mine, that I'll admit too. Well I realized, I haven't written too much on the subject. Bad llama! *smacks cheek*

So I had this yummy idea involving my all-time favorite hotties of Final Fantasy. Get ready for some more Zack and Cloud action!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own either scrumptious morsel of man, Square Enix does.

**WARNING**: Contains guy-on-guy hotness. You have been warned. Enjoy!

**What the Water Gave Me**

**CloudxZack**

Cloud sighed, slowly turning on the hot water. As much as he hated showering in the middle of the night, he secretly enjoyed it as well. At this time of night no one else was around to tease him with childish nicknames or grope him inappropriately. He could enjoy a hot shower in peace. The endless supply of water was comfort and pure joy after a long day.

But of course, it was exactly just a shower he was seeking at three in the morning; it was release. His quarters held no privacy for this matter and he wasn't a fan of openly touching himself under the covers.

Cloud sighed again, tipping his head forward and letting the hot water rain over his sore muscles. He quickly began soaping his body, the scents of an almost pine-like smell filling the steam covered room. Cloud tried to ignore the ache between his legs, at least until he'd cleaned himself. He had been hard almost all day and the hot water combined with touching himself, even if it was just to clean…

He shuddered for a second, thinking about the reason for his arousal. It had first happened after that morning's surprise assembly. They had just completed a series of drills and been called to line up and received and stern lecture – whatever it had been about…Cloud wasn't entirely sure. He had been too focused on the one giving it. On him. Zack Fair. Ever since then, Cloud had been trying to fight some very interesting thoughts from his mind.

He moaned softly as he rinsed the standard issue shampoo from his hair. The scent was a little harder to stomach at first. He hated it. It was a weird almost medicated smell and made his spikes feel like straw.

Cloud felt the softness of the soap bubbles as they rolled down his back and around his hips and legs while he leaned into the warmth of the water. And then there was his neglected erection, still begging for attentions despite all his attempts to ignore it.

A quick glace around the showers told Cloud that he was still alone. He listened hard for any movement from the locker rooms just beyond. Once he was comfortable enough with the conditions he turned around and readied himself.

It's not as if he did this often, but to say it wasn't needed every once in a while was just madness. Especially with the grueling workout schedules and constant training drills, release was a relief from time to time.

He moaned softly as he closed his eyes and took himself in hand, slowly beginning to stroke up and down, letting the hot water wash over him. Feeling the water move in long streams over his naked form, he began to relax.

In his mind, Cloud was creating a delicious scenario for himself. One where he had been asked to accompany Zack on a mission and found himself now laying across dark silk sheets in a candlelit room, the raven haired man standing in front of him.

His hand sped up slightly and he squeezed his eyes tighter as his mind watched the SOLDIER undress slowly for him, revealing perfect muscle bathed in sun kissed skin and uncovering a swollen erection.

Cloud moaned as the images played out in his mind and found that he had to put his free hand against the shower wall to better steady himself.

He imagined hunger in those bright Mako eyes as they raked over him, taking in every inch of his own naked body. In mere seconds that perfect body began to move towards him, almost catlike, and starting climbing onto the bed to touch him.

Cloud arched against himself, placing his forehead on the hard tile before speeding up his strokes. He imagined it was not his own hand, but instead it was Zack's hot mouth that was pleasuring him.

The thought was good. In fact, almost too good as Cloud almost came right then. But a little bit of self-control and shift in mental images kept him from slipping over the edge and ending his incredible fantasy too soon. He tightened his grip around his arousal, slightly in hopes of holding out a little longer.

But alas, self-control wasn't quite strong enough for the next tasty scene that entered Clouds mind. He imagined himself underneath the beautiful man, filled with him, moaning with complete pleasure again and again. He would occasionally catch a gaze from those Mako blue eyes and know that this hero was gaining immense pleasure from him as well.

The strokes became quicker as Cloud thrust against himself, imagining it was Zack's own hand that was stroking him during their lovemaking. Quickly, but teasingly bringing him to the most intense orgasm of his life.

His stomach coiled with a familiar hot and he saw a quick flash of white light as his eyelids fluttered under the still running water.

"Zack!" Cloud cried out, shooting his release onto the shower wall.

He fell forward, limp against the steam covered shower wall, but catching himself with both hands before hitting his face on the hard surface. Placing his head to his forearms, Cloud shuddered and let out a moan as he shook with the last of his release.

Suddenly Cloud froze. He opened one eye and looked up realizing that yes, his head was in fact leaning against both of his arms. So that meant that the hand that had just brought him to the most amazing orgasm, the ones that were still softly exploring between his thighs and running up his bare back…

Even though he was frightened of the consequences, he opened his eyes slowly. Both hands were most definitely against the shower wall, and yet he was being touch…intimately.

Cloud still didn't move from where he stood as he felt a warm and highly aroused body press against his, hot and wet from the spray.

"So, is this a new habit of yours?" a male voice whispered.

In that moment, Cloud wanted to die. Not only had his once private retreat been ruined, be he knew he would never hear the end of this once word got around.

Soft swollen lips lightly kissed the nape of his neck, causing the already over sensitized Cloud to shudder and moan against his will. He felt the lips travel down to his shoulder and kiss light before moving back up his neck.

"You know, you're not the only one who enjoys a hot shower in the middle of the night" The voice was still whispering, moving close to his ear to nibble on the edge of his right lobe.

Cloud involuntarily shuddered again and felt himself being turned. Cloud stilled his body, tensing up, even though there were strong hands gripping his shoulders.

"Hey! What the hell do you…?" Cloud spun around and lashed out, shoving the hands from his shoulders, only to stop when he quickly realized that his late night visitor had dark raven hair and glittering Mako eyes.

"You gave a pretty good show cadet" the older male said reaching up and running a hand through Clouds wet hair "Here, let me help"

Cloud nodded once, his head quickly filling with a fog as he let himself be pulled into a strong embrace by the other man. He felt himself being kissed, becoming oblivious to the still spraying shower.

Cloud stepped back, breaking the kiss slowly and feeling a slight buzz from the sensation humming in his brain. He looked up into Zack's almost glowing blue eyes and was a little confused.

"Help me?" he stammered, still unsure if maybe he had somehow slipped and hit his head on the shower floor. Perhaps he was passed out and just dreaming all of this. There was no way that his fantasy could come true all of a sudden and that Zack was actually…

"I've been watching you Strife"

His wondering was broken by the older man's voice.

Zack reached a hand out and cupped Clouds chin. "Not just in here, but also in the field and I must admit…I like what I see"

"Huh?" Cloud heard a buzz faint in his mind. Surely this was a dream.

He had to be hearing and seeing things. He knew that sometimes Zack would be told to monitor those who had shown actual potential, but he didn't figure that he had been one of the few observed in such a way. It was sort of a good thing he figured. There was no way he would have been able to concentrate with the Mako eyes constantly watching him. He would have been so aroused throughout the day that he'd have to spend more time sitting or hiding in his bunk, possibly just spending time doing night patrols.

"And I like you" Zack whispered loudly with a smile growing across is handsome face

Cloud blinked a couple of times, lost in a haze somewhere and trying to comprehend what had just been said. Zack let go of Clouds face and turned on the water to the shower next to where they were standing. Cloud could only stare dumbly, mouth slightly agape as he watched Zack begin to clean himself quickly and without any sort of fanfare. Zack closed his eyes, relaxing under the hot spray as he trailed soap-covered hands down his perfectly muscled chest, almost urging Cloud to watch the unintentional show.

Clouds eyes got stuck midway down the SOLDIER's body; the sight of Zack's erection near overwhelming as he tried to memorize every detail of his perfect chest and stomach. Licking his lips, he glanced up at Zack's face to see his reaction.

Zack had caught the blonde's hungry look a moment before and began to arch a bit towards him. "It's alright. Go ahead" he grinned, running his own fingers through his dark raven hair and making sure it was all wet enough to clean.

A bit of panic crept into his stomach. In truth, Cloud was unexperienced and not even entirely sure of what to do. But he didn't want Zack to see this, so instead he assumed that he could just try and mimic what he had fantasized in his head. That and there was always the things he had heard from the stories the other guys proudly swapped or the few videos he'd come across in his youth.

He dropped to his knees, ignoring the slight twinge of pain that came from hitting the hard floor with such force. Cloud reached a slightly shaky hand out towards Zack's near leaking arousal, the feeling of the warm water still running down his back. He leaned forward and began to lick the tip of Zack's member, shocked that he wasn't entirely grossed out by the taste of the salty liquid beginning to coat his tongue.

Zack let out a low moan, running his fingers through his hair and urging Cloud on with a slight thrust of his hips. Cloud was still nervous about actually touching Zack, but he slowly brought a shaky hand forward and ran it up one of Zack's strong thighs feeling as the muscles began to tighten. He slid his hand slowly around to grasp Zack's length, trying to gain more balance as he lowered his mouth over the SOLDIER in the way that he had imagined. Again, Zack moaned deep in his throat, enjoying Cloud's explorations while quickly trying to rinse the soap from his hair.

Cloud took what he could of Zack's length into his mouth, his hands moving to stroke what he couldn't while his tongue swirled around. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would've been, and Zack's increasing moans urged him on, letting him know he was doing just fine.

It wasn't long before Zack reached forward, placing both of his hands on the wall to support himself, the SOLDIER let out a sharp cry of release mingled with the sound of Cloud's name. Cloud had little time to react, but managed to move his face just in time, his hand still stroking Zack's member as hot seed ran down his wrist and splattered his chest. He felt as the SOLDIER became soft in his hand and looked up with awestruck eyes as he watched Zack lean into the wall and pant.

A moment later, Zack dropped onto his knees in front of Cloud, kissing him deeply and tasting himself in the caverns of Cloud's mouth. He stopped, but only to push Cloud to arms-length, grinning as he gazed into wide blue eyes.

Zack slowly stood up and held a hand out to Cloud "Come with me" he whispered as Cloud gripped his hand and let Zack pull him to his feet.

He watched the young blonde nod once before he pulled him into a tight embrace. They began to slowly clean each other, lost for minutes at a time in deep kisses and soft intimate touches, before finally turning off the water and leaving the steam filled showers for the cool of the locker room and their bathrobes.

…

The floor was cold on his bare feet as Cloud tried his best to silently follow Zack through a maze of corridors and sleeping cadets. He stopped behind the SOLDIER when they reached one of the rooms in the furthest wings of the building.

Zack reached into his robe pocket and brought forth a key card, sliding it quickly through the side slot and pushing the door open, holding it he waited for Cloud to step inside. "There are jugs for drinking water, but the pipes might take a while" he said not bothering to flip on a light.

"Huh?" Cloud asked, turning to see Zack close the door.

"The cadets who thought it was funny to play with a can of nitrogen and freeze all the pipes of this wing, as I said earlier this morning" Zack replied as he tossed the card onto a small table near the door.

"Oh. I just…" Cloud wasn't sure how to reply.

"It's okay, not your problem right?" Zack asked pulling his robe from his body and stepping in front of Cloud to cup his face with his hands. He kissed him light on the mouth and whispered "Come to bed with me Cloud"

Cloud nodded, his head starting to buzz again. He could feel Zack's hands as they began to run down his chest, stomach and hips, stopping to untie the string of his own robe. He let the cotton material be pulled from his shoulders as he stared into Zack's eyes. He heard as the robe hit the floor, and it drew him from his daze. He let himself be led over to the bed, still in a state of shock at everything that was happening.

He felt as Zack trailed kisses soft up his chest and neck, his hands gently touching him.

"Lay down on the bed" Zack whispered close to his ear after biting lightly at the lobe.

Cloud wasn't sure how his body had not turned to jelly yet. He felt himself sink into the softness of the cool sheets and watched as Zack slowly began to crawl over the top of him. He was coaxed back into arousal very easily. The feeling of someone else's hands trailing over his body was intoxicating, and he felt a little guilty just lying there.

He reached a hand up and began to touch Zack's chest, stopping when he felt the hammering heartbeat of the man above him dancing on his fingertips. It seemed as if Zack was just as nervous as he was about this. He caught a glimpse of a small smile on the SOLDIER's face as he traced his hand light up his chest and reached for his shoulder.

"I've wanted this for a while now" Zack whispered, leaning in to capture the blonde's mouth in a deep fiery kiss.

Cloud moaned into Zack's mouth, feeling as the SOLDIER's hands moved lower down his body. He threw his head back into the pillows as Zack kissed around his throat. His soft moans grew louder as Zack traveled down his chest, stopping to tease his sensitive nipples with the tip of his tongue. He felt Zack's hand slide over his hip and reach behind him, one finger pressing for entrance. Cloud froze, eyes wide and sat up slightly to stare at Zack.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked quietly, moving his hand back to place it on Cloud's leg.

Cloud felt a wave of heat rush to his cheeks as he turned his head and looked at the floor. He could feel a shift in the bed as Zack moved over to reach for his face.

"Cloud?" he asked running a finger light down one of Cloud's cheeks "What's the matter?"

"I…I'm a…a…" Cloud thought he could feel the sting of tears tugging at the corners of his eyes.

Zack sighed and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Cloud's forehead. "You're a virgin" he said softly pulling his face from Cloud's.

Cloud nodded twice, still unable to look Zack in the eyes. He should've known that this was going to happen, but no, his hormones had to go and get the best of him.

"We don't have to do this" Zack said placing a hand on one of Cloud's shoulders "I won't pressure you to either"

Zack began to stand up and retrieve their robes when he felt a grip around one of his wrists. He looked down to see Cloud slowly beginning to look up at him.

"Wait. I want to" Cloud said in a soft voice.

"You're sure? I mean we could just…" Zack sat back down on the bed

Without any further hesitation Cloud pulled Zack on top of him, planting a hard kiss on his mouth. When he pulled back he was smiling "I'm sure. I want it to be you"

Zack reached a hand out and ran it through Cloud's still damp hair. "I promise I'll be gentle" he nodded and leaned over to kiss Cloud light on the mouth.

"I trust you" Cloud nodded and blew out a slow breath as he lowered himself back onto the pillows.

Zack began to kiss over Cloud's chest and stomach once more, working him into an arousal quickly. He heard the pleasurable moans escape his lips as he hummed and kissed around the younger mans inner thigh. He placed a couple fingers in his mouth, warming them quickly and attempting to coat them with a little of his saliva.

Cloud felt as Zack's strong hands quested down, massaging him gently until one slicked finger slipped inside. He hissed and suppressed the urge to move, waiting to see what Zack would do.

"You okay?" Zack asked softly

"Yes" Cloud nodded, he felt a little dizzy and realized he was forgetting to breathe. He inhaled slowly and waited as he felt a second slip inside of him. There was now a slight burning sensation as he began to stretch out.

"Just relax Cloud" Zack was rubbing a hand up and down on his hip and trying to comfort him. "It'll feel better once you relax your muscles some"

Cloud blew out another breath as he tried his best to relax. He could feel Zack's fingers moving slowly beneath him, stretching him out a little more. It wasn't too long before he found that he was actually enjoying this and heard a few loud moans pass over his lips. He had decided to keep his eyes shut, so he wasn't entirely sure of what Zack was doing.

"Does this feel good?" Zack asked still moving his fingers and feeling Cloud become slicker.

"Mmm hmm" Cloud nodded breathlessly as he arched his head into the pillows. Zack had found that specific spot and seemed to be teasing him.

"Oh, Zack!" Cloud could feel that his throat was becoming dry "More"

Zack stopped and slowly pulled both of his fingers from Cloud. He heard a soft whimper and watched Cloud's face; he still had his eyes closed.

"Cloud?" he leaned forward and asked. He watched as half lidded eyes fluttered open to look at him "Are you ready?"

He waited for Cloud to nod once before taking himself in his hand, he tugged at his erection a few times and watched as Cloud stared at him with hazed eyes. He placed himself at Cloud's entrance and waited.

"Relax" he whispered.

Cloud wanted to tell Zack that if he was any more relaxed he would just turn into a puddle of gelatin, but he never got the chance. Instead he found himself letting out a whimpering hiss as Zack slipped into him, the head of his arousal easily slipping past the tight ring of Cloud's body. This was insane, he thought. It was just a couple of inches so far, but he felt absolutely impaled. Zack's strong hands moved up and down his hips and around his lower back, attempting to comfort him as he let out another whimper.

"Doing okay?" Zack asked slowly moving his hips forward.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Cloud said breathlessly.

Zack moved his hips to a slow pace, inching his way further and further into until he had buried himself in the blonde. He pulled out a little before thrusting again, filling Cloud completely. He watched as Cloud's face contorted with pleasure, listening to the panting moans that were filling the room. Zack heard the sounds of his own moans mixing with Cloud's as he sped up his rhythm.

Cloud didn't fully understand. It felt really good and yet he was in slight pain. He watched as Zack reached forward and grabbed his leaking erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts. He wanted to come again so bad. He was on the edge of bliss as it crept around the edges of his consciousness.

His throat was becoming raw and his mouth was dry from moaning, but his thoughts were lost in falling over the edge. His stomach clenched as he closed his eyes and felt a white heat burning through his body, racing through him until he could even feel it in his teeth. He threw his head into the pillows and cried out as he heard Zack's voice in unison with his own.

Zack felt as Cloud's seed coated his hand, watching the younger man fall limp before him. He watched Cloud's chest rise and fall as he listened to his own heartbeat hammer in his eardrums. He pulled out of the blonde slowly and heard the soft whimper Cloud let out before turning and grabbing and towel from the nightstand. He wiped his hand and cleaned the front of Cloud before cleaning himself and tossing the rag to the floor.

Cloud felt as a sheet was pulled over the top of his oversensitive body, every muscle twitching and attempting to relax. Next he was being pulled into a light embrace and lying next to Zack.

"Stay with me" Zack whispered as he nuzzled the side of Cloud's neck.

Cloud didn't want to move ever again, he was wrapped in a blanket of bliss. "Yes" he nodded and felt Zack's hands reach under the covers to intertwine his fingers through his. Cloud smiled before quickly falling asleep.


End file.
